18 Września 2007
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - Jerzy Janicki; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Przedszkolandia - odc. 3; cykl dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 18 września; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3509; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 09:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3510; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 09:25 Smocze opowieści - Trudno się dzielić; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999 09:55 Domowe przedszkole - Inżynier pająk; program dla dzieci 10:25 Eerie Indiana,czyli Dziwne Miasteczko - odc. 12; serial kraj prod.USA (1991) 10:55 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku; magazyn 11:05 Zwierzowiec - Zanim weźmiesz... Kot domowy 11:25 Recepty Jedynki - Ostre zapalenie wyrostka robaczkowego; magazyn 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Tak jak w Unii 12:40 Plebania - odc. 910; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1299; telenowela TVP 13:30 Dzień Nauki - Polska 2007 - Wojsko od kuchni; magazyn 14:00 Prawdziwa wyprawa do Amazonii - odc. 3; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Szczęśliwa karta - odc. 7; serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3511; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3512; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1304 - txt str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 915; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - O rety! Psoty Dudusia Wesołka - Jak Ferdek był robakiem kraj prod.USA (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 W krainie dreszczowców - W paszczy krokodyla (Croc) - txt str. 777; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 22:00 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 22:30 Teleexpress nocą 22:50 Ekonomiczny kalejdoskop Jedynki; magazyn 23:15 Łossskot w Gdyni - Studio Festiwalowe XXXII FPFF; magazyn 23:35 Diabelska wyliczanka; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 01:10 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 01:35 Był taki dzień - 18 września; felieton 01:40 Notacje - Tadeusz Sułowski; cykl dokumentalny 01:55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:25 Statek miłości - 73/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 06:15 Statek miłości - odc. 74/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Trudny wiek? Trudny czas...; reportaż 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Świat Królika Piotrusia i jego przyjaciół - Opowieść o Panu Todzie; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1996) 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 09:55, 11:00 i Pogoda: 9:25, 10:25 11:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 54; serial komediowy TVP 11:30 Magnum - Kłamstwa z miłości; serial kraj prod.USA (1987) 12:20 Trzy Szalone Zera odc. 1 - Niesprawiedliwe oskarżenie; serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999) 12:55 Raj na końcu świata; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 13:50 Podróże z żartem - Podróże ze smakiem ; program rozrywkowy 14:50 Detektyw w sutannie - s. 3, odc. 15/22 (36) RUCHOMY CEL; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 15:45 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 515; serial TVP 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - Gdzie lub kiedy cz.2; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1991) 17:25 Biuro kryminalne - Chińska pętla; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 88 - txt str. 777; serial TVP 19:30 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 2; magazyn 20:00 M jak miłość - odc. 516; serial TVP 20:50 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 274 21:00 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 21:30 Panorama 21:45 Pogoda 21:50 Sport Telegram 21:52 Wieczór Filmowy Kocham Kino - wstęp 21:55 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Fortuna czyha w lesie - txt str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2005) 23:30 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 00:25 Gwiazdy Mityngu Pedro's Cup 00:40 Przeznaczone do burdelu; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004) 02:05 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07.45 Aktualności Flesz + Pogoda 07.50 Gramy dla Was 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08.45 Schlesien Journal – magazyn mniejszości niemieckiej 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:24 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:54 Pogoda; STEREO 09:57 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:08 Pogoda; STEREO 10:12 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:24 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 11:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:53 Pogoda; STEREO 12:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:06 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:51 Pogoda; STEREO 13:54 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:06 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:53 Pogoda; STEREO 14:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:08 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 15:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:57 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:06 Gwiazdy Mityngu Pedro's Cup; STEREO 16:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16.45 Aktualności 16.48 Pogoda 16.50 Relacje – przegląd gospodarczy 17.00 Trójka dzieciom – Maurycy i Hawranek 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18.00 Aktualności 18.24 Magazyn Meteo 18.30 Aktualności sportowe 18.40 Trójka tam była 18.55 TV Katowice zaprasza... 19.00 Raport z akcji – magazyn o tematyce policyjnej 19.15 Bliżej natury – magazyn ekologiczny 19.40 Gramy dla Was 19.55 TV Katowice zaprasza... 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:44 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności sportowe + Aktualności 22:15 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:43 Pogoda; STEREO 22:46 16/16 - Hydrozagadka z Sobięcina; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda; STEREO 24:00 Mydło z ludzi; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Mariusz Olbrychowski, Jarosław Olbrychowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:54 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:29 Kurier; STEREO 01:54 Pogoda; STEREO 01:57 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 02:09 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:23 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Nieprzespana noc; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Magazyn Medyczny - Cena uzależnienia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Kwadrans na kawę; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Mieszkać w Europie - Białe miasta; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Czesław Niemen i Aerolit - Sopot '74; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Ranczo - Goście z zaświatów; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 911; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1293; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Warto kochać - odc. 29; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Rozmowy na temat - Ośrodek Karta - fundacja, niezależna organizacja pozarządowa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Katyń - relacja z uroczystej premiery filmu Andrzeja Wajdy 15:30 Podróżnik - Algarve; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Zwierzowiec - Spiżarnie-zapasy na trudne czasy ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Magazyn Medyczny - Cena uzależnienia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Kwadrans na kawę; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Nieprzespana noc; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Oto jest pytanie; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Polska z bocznej drogi - Ucieczka przed wschodem słońca; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 911; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - Telegrafista; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1293; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Jan Nowak Jeziorański - kulisy zdarzeń; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Warto rozmawiać - Katyń - od kłamstwa do prawdy?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:46 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:55 Kwadrans na kawę; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Oto jest pytanie; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 911; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - Telegrafista; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1293; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Kopciuszek - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Jan Nowak Jeziorański - kulisy zdarzeń ; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Warto rozmawiać - Katyń - od kłamstwa do prawdy?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Ucieczka przed wschodem słońca; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Zacisze gwiazd - (20) Robert Moskwa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Zwierzowiec - Spiżarnie-zapasy na trudne czasy ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Polsat 05:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:30 Sekret Laury (157) - telenowela 07:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:45 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:45 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła (72): Wróblowa - serial komediowy 09:15 Strażnik Teksasu (142) - serial sensacyjny 10:15 13 posterunek (11) - serial komediowy 10:45 Miodowe lata (84): Jajeczko Faberge - serial komediowy 11:30 Samo życie (938) - serial obyczajowy 12:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą - serial obyczajowy 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem (180) - serial obyczajowy 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (547) - serial obyczajowy 14:45 Świat według Bundych (92) - serial komediowy 15:15 Benny Hill (59) - program rozrywkowy 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:35 13 posterunek (12) - serial komediowy 17:05 Miodowe lata (85): Ukryte kamery - serial komediowy 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (548) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie (939) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (41) - serial kryminalny 20:55 Mission: Impossible 2 - film sensacyjny 21:55 Studio LOTTO 23:45 Chirurdzy (36) - serial obyczajowy 00:45 Threshold - strategia przetrwania (12) - serial science fiction 01:40 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:40 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 04:45 Music Spot - program muzyczny TVN 05:15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:35 Telesklep 06:30 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 07:30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:00 Łapać złodzieja! - program rozrywkowy 10:30 Jak być wiecznie młodym: Jo Mayne - program edukacyjny 11:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12:05 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 13:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:15 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy 15:15 Marina - telenowela 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Pogoda 19:40 Sport - program informacyjny 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 21:30 Twarzą w twarz - serial sensacyjny 22:30 Uwaga, faceci! - serial obyczajowy 23:30 Jaja ze stali - program rozrywkowy 00:25 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery - serial komediowy 00:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:15 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:15 Telesklep 02:35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVN 7 05:40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:10 Telesklep 07:10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07:40 Aniołki z piekła rodem - serial kryminalny 08:40 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 09:35 Kryminalni: Towar - serial kryminalny 10:40 Łowcy koszmarów - serial science fiction 11:40 Wyścig po kasę 12:35 Telesklep 13:55 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 14:55 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:25 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 16:25 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy 17:00 Kryminalni: Kolekcjonerzy - serial kryminalny 18:05 Łowcy koszmarów - serial science fiction 19:05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 19:35 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy 20:10 Nocny kurs - serial sensacyjny 21:10 Gdzie są moje dzieci? - dramat obyczajowy 23:10 W sieci - thriller 01:45 Zamach - film sensacyjny TV 4 05:40 Cała prawda - niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi - talk-show 06:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:35 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:05 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 08:35 Dekoratornia - magazyn 09:05 Saint-Tropez (41) - serial obyczajowy 10:10 Big Brother 4:1 - prosto z domu - reality show 10:40 South Beach (1) - serial obyczajowy 11:40 Big Brother 4:1 - reality show 12:40 Wybrańcy fortuny (9) - serial obyczajowy 13:40 Skrzydła - serial komediowy 14:15 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:15 Piotruś Pan i piraci - serial obyczajowy 16:55 Skrzydła - serial komediowy 17:30 Wybrańcy fortuny (10) - serial obyczajowy 18:30 Big Brother 4:1 - prosto z domu - reality show 19:00 Zamieńmy się żonami w Ameryce (2): Heiss / Kestrel - reality show 20:00 Big Brother 4:1 - reality show 21:00 Sex FM (3) - serial komediowy 21:35 Włatcy móch (27) - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22:05 Czułe dranie - tragicznie satyryczny magazyn rozrywkowy 23:00 Big Brother 4:1 - extra - reality show 23:30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 00:35 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 01:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02:15 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 02:40 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 03:05 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 05:50 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 06:20 Zbuntowana - telenowela 07:05 Pogoda 07:15 Mroczny rycerz - serial przygodowy 08:20 Andromeda - serial science fiction 09:10 Buon Appetito! - magazyn kulinarny 10:15 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 10:40 Telezakupy 12:55 Zbuntowana - telenowela 13:35 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 14:05 Werdykt - program publicystyczny 15:05 Brygada Acapulco - serial obyczajowy 16:05 Mroczny rycerz - serial przygodowy 17:05 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 17:30 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Pogoda 17:55 Andromeda - serial science fiction 18:45 Brygada Acapulco - serial obyczajowy 19:45 Pogoda 20:00 Zniewolenie - thriller 21:45 Pogoda 21:50 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach - serial sensacyjny 22:45 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 23:05 Gorączka w mieście - serial kryminalny 00:05 Najlepszy seks w życiu - serial erotyczny 02:40 Rybia nocka TV Puls 05:55 Program religijny 06:55 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 07:30 Wdowa w bieli (47) - telenowela, USA/Kolumbia 2006 08:30 Wdowa w bieli (48) - telenowela, USA/Kolumbia 2006 09:30 Bianka droga do szczęścia (158) - telenowela, Niemcy 2004-2005 10:30 Telezakupy 12:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 12:40 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 13:30 Ostrożnie, yeti! - komedia, Polska 1960 15:00 Autostrada do nieba (22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1984-1989 16:00 Wdowa w bieli (49) - telenowela, USA/Kolumbia 2006 17:00 Wdowa w bieli (50) - telenowela, USA/Kolumbia 2006 18:00 Bianka droga do szczęścia (159) - telenowela, Niemcy 2004-2005 19:00 MacGyver (52) - serial sensacyjny, USA/Kanada 1985-1992 20:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:45 Ja, Klaudiusz (10/12) - serial historyczny, Wielka Brytania 1976 21:45 Ja, Klaudiusz (11/12) - serial historyczny, Wielka Brytania 1976 22:45 Autostrada do nieba (22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1984-1989 23:40 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 00:20 MacGyver (52) - serial sensacyjny, USA/Kanada 1985-1992 01:10 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 01:45 Ostatni kurs - film kryminalny, Polska 1963 03:20 Octava Dies 03:50 Wolność Słowa - program publicystyczny 04:20 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 05:00 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny Eurosport 08:30 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 09:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Chiang Mai - podnoszenie ciężarów 10:15 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 11:00 Niemcy Japonia - piłka nożna 12:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Chiang Mai - podnoszenie ciężarów 14:00 Nigeria USA - piłka nożna 16:00 Vuelta a Espańa - kolarstwo 17:30 Szwecja Korea Północna - piłka nożna 18:00 Eurogole Flash - piłka nożna 18:15 Szwecja Korea Północna - piłka nożna 19:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Chiang Mai - podnoszenie ciężarów 20:00 Evander Holyfield Lou Savarese - boks 21:00 Acelino Freitas Juan Diaz - boks 23:00 Grand Prix Polski w Bydgoszczy - żużel 00:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Chiang Mai - podnoszenie ciężarów 01:00 FIA WTCC - magazyn fia wtcc Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Mistrzostwa Europy w Barcelonie - baseball 11:30 Viking (1) - magazyn sportowy 12:00 Wiadomości 14:00 Lietuvos Rytas Wilno Real Madryt - koszykówka 15:00 THW Kiel SG Flensburg-Handewitt - piłka ręczna 16:00 Liga Europejska - siatkówka 17:00 Melbourne Kangaroos Hawthorn Hawks - futbol australijski 18:00 Wiadomości 18:30 Dew Action w USA - sporty ekstremalne 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Liga hiszpańska - piłka ręczna 20:30 Wyścig w Spa-Francorchamps - seria gp2 21:00 Grand Prix Portugalii w Estoril - motocyklowe mistrzostwa świata 21:30 Grand Prix Portugalii w Estoril - motocyklowe mistrzostwa świata 22:00 Grand Prix Portugalii w Estoril - motocyklowe mistrzostwa świata 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 New Japan League - pro wrestling 00:15 Wiadomości 01:00 Wiadomości Polsat: Sport 07:00 Elite League - żużel 09:10 Roda JC Kerkrade Feyenoord Rotterdam - piłka nożna 11:20 Chelsea Londyn Blackburn Rovers - piłka nożna 13:30 Celtic Glasgow Inverness Caledonian Thistle - piłka nożna 15:40 FC Porto Maritimo Funchal - piłka nożna 17:30 Studio Pucharu Ekstraklasy - piłka nożna 18:00 Legia Warszawa Ruch Chorzów - piłka nożna 20:00 Studio Pucharu Ekstraklasy - piłka nożna 20:30 Osasuna Pampeluna FC Barcelona - piłka nożna 20:55 Szkocja Rumunia - rugby 23:00 Konfrontacje Sztuk Walki - sporty walki AXN 06:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 15 07:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 22 08:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 09:00 V.I.P. 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 10:00 4400 - serial SF odc. 1 11:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 22 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 15 13:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 14:00 V.I.P. 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 15:00 4400 - serial SF odc. 2 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 17:00 Afterworld - animacja odc. 2 17:05 Medium 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 18:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 19:00 V.I.P. 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 20:05 Medium 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 22 21:00 Obłędny rycerz - komedia przygodowa 23:30 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 18 00:25 Medium 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 22 01:25 Obłędny rycerz - komedia przygodowa 03:45 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 18 Discovery Science 06:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 06:25 Podniebne wy¶cigi: Złoty wiek - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 07:40 Jak to zbudowano?: Drapacze chmur - serial dokumentalny 08:10 Klimatyczne cuda: Strach przed lataniem - serial dokumentalny 08:35 Klimatyczne cuda: Wojna i pogoda - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Ogień - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Niespokojne niebo - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 11:00 Krytycznym okiem: Tajemnicze cuda - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 12:30 Podniebne wy¶cigi: Złoty wiek - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 14:00 Klimatyczne cuda: Strach przed lataniem - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Klimatyczne cuda: Wojna i pogoda - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Ogień - serial dokumentalny 15:30 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Niespokojne niebo - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 17:00 Krytycznym okiem: Tajemnicze cuda - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Superstatki: American Queen - pierwsza dama Missisipi - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 27 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 28 20:00 Wielkie trzęsienia ziemi: San Francisco - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Słoneczne imperium: Narodziny gwiazdy - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 27 22:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 28 23:00 Robotica - magazyn popularnonaukowy odc. 1 00:00 Superstatki: American Queen - pierwsza dama Missisipi - serial dokumentalny 00:50 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 27 01:15 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 28 01:40 Jak to zbudowano?: Wspólnie z siłami natury - serial dokumentalny 02:10 Wielkie trzęsienia ziemi: San Francisco - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Słoneczne imperium: Narodziny gwiazdy - serial dokumentalny 03:50 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 27 04:15 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 28 04:40 Jak to zbudowano?: Wspólnie z siłami natury - serial dokumentalny 05:10 Robotica - magazyn popularnonaukowy odc. 1 HBO 06:00 Jak usidlić faceta - komedia 07:40 Miss agent 2: Uzbrojona i urocza - komedia sensacyjna 09:35 Elvis - dramat biograficzny 11:15 Tajniak z klas± - komedia sensacyjna 12:45 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 13:20 Głowa do góry - dramat obyczajowy 14:55 Gorsza siostra - komedia romantyczna 17:00 Sky High - komedia przygodowa 18:40 Rodzina Steedów - serial obyczajowy 20:10 Premiera Studio 60 - serial obyczajowy odc. 21 20:50 Deklaracja - thriller 22:45 Dwie prawdy - dramat obyczajowy 00:10 Kung Fu szał - komedia sensacyjna 01:50 Studio 60 - serial obyczajowy odc. 21 02:30 Deklaracja - thriller 04:30 Dwie prawdy - dramat obyczajowy Zone Reality 06:00 Plażowy patrol - serial dokumentalny 06:25 Plażowy patrol - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 07:15 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 07:40 Burzliwe losy - serial dokumentalny 08:05 Burzliwe losy - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Uzdrowisko wstydliwych dolegliwo¶ci - serial dokumentalny 09:25 Cwana pułapka - serial dokumentalny 10:15 Chirurgia urody - serial dokumentalny 10:40 Chirurgia urody - serial dokumentalny 11:05 Kryminali¶ci - serial dokumentalny 11:55 Burzliwe losy - serial dokumentalny 12:20 Burzliwe losy - serial dokumentalny 12:45 Karty chorobowe - serial dokumentalny 13:10 Karty chorobowe - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Uzdrowisko wstydliwych dolegliwo¶ci - serial dokumentalny 14:25 Chirurgia urody - serial dokumentalny 14:50 Chirurgia urody - serial dokumentalny 15:15 Cwana pułapka - serial dokumentalny 16:10 Burzliwe losy - serial dokumentalny 16:35 Burzliwe losy - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Kryminali¶ci - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Plażowy patrol - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Plażowy patrol - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Uzdrowisko wstydliwych dolegliwo¶ci - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Opowie¶ci z dreszczykiem - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Na tropie zbrodni - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Opowie¶ci z dreszczykiem - serial dokumentalny 00:50 Na tropie zbrodni - serial dokumentalny 01:40 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 03:20 Opowie¶ci z dreszczykiem - serial dokumentalny 04:10 Burzliwe losy - serial dokumentalny 04:35 Burzliwe losy - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny TCM 06:35 Wielka parada komedii wytwórni MGM - film dokumentalny 08:05 Historia Monty Strattona - film biograficzny 09:50 Cały ten taniec! - film dokumentalny 11:40 Gdzie byłe¶, gdy zgasły ¶wiatła? - komedia 15:30 Z życia VIP-ów - dramat obyczajowy 17:25 Cień zbrodni - film kryminalny 19:05 To się wydarzyło na największej wystawie ¶wiata - film muzyczny 21:00 Diner - komediodramat 22:50 Gdzie byłe¶, gdy zgasły ¶wiatła? - komedia 00:20 Historia Warner Brothers: 75 lat gwiazd filmowych - film dokumentalny 01:15 To się wydarzyło na największej wystawie ¶wiata - film muzyczny 03:00 Diner - komediodramat 04:50 Niezatapialna Molly Brown - musical ORF 1 6:00 Die Abenteuer der Maus auf dem Mars - Der gefährliche Marsfußball 6:05 Alice im Wunderland - Die Befreiung der Austern; (J 1980) 6:30 Zirkus um Confetti - Magazyn dziecięcy 6:45 Lapitch, der kleine Schuhmacher - "Wunschlos glücklich" (11); (D 2000) 7:10 Robo Roach - Der Weg nach Moskitau 7:20 Aladdin - Lieber ledig und lebendig; Orig: "Disney's Aladdin". Regie: Tad, Stones, Alan Zaslove, Bob Hathcock, Toby Shelton, Rob LaDuca (USA 1995) 7:40 Familie Feuerstein - Wer die Wahl hat; Orig: "The Flintstones". Regie: William Hanna (USA 1966) 8:05 Reba - Dumm gelaufen; Regie: Will MacKenzie (USA 2002) 8:25 Scrubs - Die Anfänger - Mein Einhorn; Orig: "Scrubs". Regie: Matthew Perry (USA 2004) 8:50 Eine schrecklich nette Familie - Warum ausgerechnet mein Friseur?; Orig: "Married ... with Children". Regie: James F. Hornbeck (USA 1989) 9:15 O.C., California - Rivalen; Orig: "The O.C.". Regie: Ian Toynton (USA 2003) 9:55 Malcolm mittendrin - Poker; Orig: "Malcolm in the Middle". Regie: Ken Kwapis (USA 2001) 10:20 Diplomat in Sachen Liebe - Komedia Orig: "Indiscreet". Regie: Richard Michaels (USA/GB 1988) 11:50 Full House - Der falsche Vetter; Regie: John Tracy (USA 1987) 12:15 Eine himmlische Familie - Meine Familie; Orig: "Seventh Heaven". Regie: Joel J. Feigenbaum (USA 2004) 13:00 Familie Feuerstein - Der Wohltätigkeitsball; (USA 1961) Orig: "The Flintstones" 13:30 Neue Micky Maus Geschichten - "Beim Angeln / Der violette Pluto / Die Geld Multiplikator-Maschine / Sandwichmacher / D. Liebespfeil" (7) 13:50 Aladdin - Die ungeheuerliche Schatzsuche; (USA 1995) Orig: "Disney's Aladdin" 14:10 Drachenschatz - Die Kinder-Spielshow 14:35 Schwammkopf - Hey, dein Schuh ist offen / Der Stellvertreter; (USA 2000) Orig: "SpongeBob SquarePants" 15:00 News - Die besten News für Kids 15:05 Die Simpsons - Angst essen Seele auf; Orig: "The Simpsons". Regie: Raymond S. Persi (USA 2005) 15:25 Reba - Wir kriegen Geld vom Staat!; Regie: Gail Mancuso (USA 2002) 15:45 ZIB Flash - Wiadomości 15:50 Eine schrecklich nette Familie - Im Drei-Sterne-Restaurant; Orig: "Married ... with Children". Regie: Gerry Cohen (USA 1989) 16:15 Mein cooler Onkel Charlie - Ich kann ihren Skrupel sehen; Orig: "Two and a Half Men". Regie: Gary Halvorson (NZ 2005) 16:35 Charmed - Zauberhafte Hexen - Schlechtes Karma; Orig: "Charmed". Regie: John T. Kretchmer (USA 2004) 17:20 Scrubs - Die Anfänger - Mein bester Moment; Orig: "Scrubs". Regie: Chris Koch (USA 2004) 17:45 ZIB Flash - Wiadomości 17:50 Wie bitte? - Infotainment-Magazin 18:10 Die Simpsons - Milhouse aus Sand und Nebel; Orig: "The Simpsons". Regie: Steven Dean Moore (USA 2005) 18:35 O.C., California - Die Wahrheit; Orig: "The O.C.". Regie: Rodman Flender (USA 2003) 19:25 Malcolm mittendrin - Die Katalog-Braut; Orig: "Malcolm in the Middle". Regie: Todd Holland (USA 2001) 19:50 Szene - Jugendmagazin 20:00 ZIB 20 - Wiadomości 20:07 Wetter - Pogoda 20:35 Champions League - 1.Spieltag: Real Madrid CF - Werder Bremen 0:00 ZIB 24 - Wiadomości 1:45 C.S.I.: Miami - Wer stirbt als nächstes?; Regie: Sam Hill (USA 2006) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ORF 1 z 2007 roku